


My girl in blue

by RidingMalum



Series: Life With The Pogues [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Midsummers, trying on dresses and being cute girlfriends together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: She catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and hopes her mother brought a camera tonight because they really do look like a vision together and Kiara wants to remember it.
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Series: Life With The Pogues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175891
Kudos: 4





	My girl in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You always look beautiful.”

Kiara and Sarah have gone through a lot together. From being best friends as teens to being enemies just a year after to being sort of friends while Sarah dated her best friend to eventually dating each other. It hasn’t been smooth sailing for their relationship. In fact, if you told them that they’d be living together for the summer after their freshmen year of college in the chateau they’d both laugh. 

Sarah is still working on allowing people to get close to her and Kiara is working on not getting angry when Sarah needs space. Kiara knows that Sarah loves her and Sarah knows that Kiara loves her but sometimes the intensity of it all can make Sarah want to fly away and get a breath of air. She’s come to realize, though, that Kiara is her breath of air. When she’s overwhelmed she goes to Kiara. When she’s sad or angry or just plain bored she goes to Kiara because she knows that Kiara is the one person she can count on. 

And they only have a very little amount of time together this summer. It’s not like when they were younger where after summer ended they’d see each other at school or go to each other’s houses. They live in different states now and o lot see each other on holidays. They Skype of course and talk on the phone all the time but it is t the same as having the person you love with you physically.

Like right now, Kiara is sitting on her old bed in her old bedroom in a golden satin floor length dress. It’s midsummers again and her parents want her to go. She only agreed if Sarah could be her date. She didn’t think it all the way through, though. Because as much as she loves the woman, she takes forever to find something to wear. Kiara has already seen the blonde in a short purple dress, a long pink one and an oddly puffy one that looks like something her mother might keep boxed up in the attic. 

Each dress means a slow strut up and down the room, which admittedly, does make Kiara giggle. But then she goes away to find another dress and Kiara is left looking at the weird posters she put up as a teen. It’s one of the many difference between Kiara and Sarah. Sarah likes to live in the moment, do things as they come along, and not plan ahead. Like not having a dress picked out for an event she knew was going to happen all year. Whereas, Kiara is a planner. She likes to know what is going to happen, so she can come up with different outcomes. She does not go with the flow. Which is why as soon as she got home from college she went dress shopping with her mother. 

She only looked at two and tried on one, which is the one she’s currently wearing. She knows the dress is beautiful and she knows she looks beautiful in it. She wishes Sarah would see the same in herself. Because for someone so loud and boisterous, she’s noticed a long time ago how insecure Sarah is. Sarah could put on a big bird costume and Kiara would still think she’s the most gorgeous person she’s ever seen. 

Sarah walks in again, this time in a long velvet blue dress. It looks like it’s a wrap around and she’s wearing something shiny in her hair. It’s beautiful and she’s beautiful but if Sarah doesn’t pick this one Kiara might just kill her.

“That one.” Kiara says, before Sarah begins her strutting. 

Sarah pauses and looks down at the dress. “You sure? Blue has never really been my color.”

Kiara rolls her eyes and stands in front of her girlfriend. She catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and hopes her mother brought a camera tonight because they really do look like a vision together and Kiara wants to remember it. 

“Every color is your color. Sarah, you look beautiful.” Kiara says, sincerely. It’s true, Sarah has always been beautiful, and when she was younger Kiara thought she was jealous, that was of course until she realized that what she was feeling wasn’t jealousy but attraction. 

Sarah brushes away a strand of hair that isn’t actually there and tries to hide her blush. She refuses to look Kiara in the eye. Kiara is t having any of that, though, and puts two fingers under Sarah’s chin and gently lifts her head until their eyes meet. 

“Kie-“ Sarah tries, but is cut off by her girlfriends lips gently pressing against hers. 

“Sarah, you always look beautiful. Tonight is no different.” Kiara murmurs quietly against her lips.

Sarah looks like she wanted to cry and leap into Kiara’s arms at the same time but instead she straightens herself up, clears her throat and plasters on a smile.

“I guess the blue dress it is!” She exclaims, and runs her hands down the velvet. “Let’s go show these people how gorgeous we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in requests at my tumblr @ svnnypope


End file.
